Hidden Reflections
by Dramance
Summary: Dib thought he was doing well in life. However, when Dib finds himself trapped in a place known as Speculum, he finds that he isn't as well off as he thought he was. Now, he must face the things he forced himself to ignore or risk being stuck in Speculum for all eternity. Luckily, he doesn't need to do it alone...


Dib's head pulsed hard against his skull, making him flinch with each beat. Everything was dark, and he felt heavy, yet weightless all at once. Like he was floating, the way someone would when their body was submerged in water. Sinking, but not drowning.

He coughed hard, sending a jolt through his body as it jerked with the sudden movement. A dry groan escaped his throat. His fingers twitched. His head pounded harder. He was now hyper aware that there was immense pressure on chest, and he wanted it gone. He willed his fingers to move and slowly brought himself to his hands and knees, not risking opening his eyes yet.

The ground beneath him was wet and another groan escaped his mouth at the thought of his entire front half being wet with unknown liquids. He pleaded it was water.

He rubbed his eyes under his glasses, relieved they were still on his head, and slowly opened his eyes. Everything was bright and it made his head hurt even worse than it already did. He gave a pained hiss as he shielded his eyes. Once they adjusted, he cautiously took in his surroundings.

An endless blue sky stretched out before him, going on for what seemed like miles into the horizon, and wispy white clouds rolled with the encouragement of an absent breeze. It was very bright out, but when Dib looked around, he couldn't see a light source, natural or other. His eyebrows furrowed as he followed the skyline with his eyes, but found it merged into the ground. He raised an eyebrow, tracing the skyline again with a hard stare, trying to locate the distinction, but no matter how many times he did, the ground and sky still became one.

Slowly, Dib stood up, his legs shaky with exhaustion, though he didn't know why. He looked around, trying to find something else for him to look at, but all he could see was sky all around him. Above him, to his left, to his right, even below him. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw the sky below his feet, wondering if he would suddenly drop like a stone to a painful death and no way to catch himself. After all, he couldn't use his ESP to fly…

However, Dib did not fall like a cartoon character does once they acknowledge they're in midair. How peculiar…He extended his fingers downward slowly and flinched when water grazed his fingertips. He lifted them, sliding the liquid through his fingers, but they dried instantly. His eyes widened and he placed his entire hand into the liquid for a small while, the depth of the water no less than a centimeter, then removed it again. He rubbed his palms together to feel the wetness, but as soon as his hand had lifted, it was dry again. Remembering that he woke up lying on his stomach, he felt his clothes, expecting to have to peel the wet fabric from his skin, but they were dry, too.

"What the…" he mused.

"Fascinating, is it not?"

Dib yelped and sprang backwards, tumbling into the water and landing hard on his back. His head screamed and he clutched it tightly, his breath coming out in strained hisses and his body curling into a fetal position.

"Oh, goodness! My apologies, young man. It slipped my mind that you would be alone and injured. Let me fix you up right quick."

Dib was so occupied by his own headache that he couldn't pinpoint where the strange voice was coming from, let alone locate its aura. He'd dealt with headaches, hell he dealt with _migraines, _but he didn't have his medication on him, and he highly doubted he'd be able to relax in a place…wait, where was he?!

Just when he thought the pain would spike once again, it subsided completely. Dib stiffened and opened his eyes. He slowly uncurled himself from the position he was in. He shook his head and looked around. It was gone. His headache was completely gone.

"Feel better now?"

Dib nearly yelped again when the voice sounded, but he caught himself on his hands and forced a stern face. He gulped, the saliva burning his dried throat, and looked around. He could sense the aura of the being, calm and relaxed, before he could see said being. Soon his eyes landed on a…striped black and white cat…wearing a blue sweater vest?

"Uhhh…" Dib's mouth gaped, unable to form words.

The cat cocked its head, green eyes glistening. "You can't still be injured. That spell should've healed you of any injury."

Dib swallowed again, shaking his head slightly. "Oh, uh, no, I'm fine, it's just…uhhh…you're a cat."

The cat's smile dropped into an unamused frown, its aura flickering with annoyance amongst the serenity. "Why, yes, I am. I appreciate you pointing out that surprising information." Based on its voice, the cat was male and well sophisticated. Its aura was also welcoming, which eased Dib's anxiety about his current whereabouts, but it was also a cat and should not be speaking in anything other than meows, purrs, and hisses.

"This can't be the real world," Dib said, though he wasn't sure if that was a statement for the cat or himself. He stood up. "What…where is this place?"

The cat blinked up at him, its aura still slightly annoyed. "You are in Speculum, my friend. A place where beings go when they cannot face themselves." The cat turned and padded away from him.

Not wanting to be left alone, and his curiosity getting the better of him, Dib followed, falling into step with the creature. "Speculum? As in mirror?"

"Well, well, well, the boy knows his Latin. How incredibly smart you are." The cat purred, but beneath the honey-coated tone there was a flicker of bitterness.

Dib tensed, sensing irritation in its aura as the cat spoke those words. His face flushed and he turned his gaze away, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Guess I am…" he mumbled. "Why am I here?"

"Well, I already told you that, but if you're looking for a specific answer, that can only be determined by you." The cat stopped walking, turning to face him, and sat down.

Dib stopped, too, but he turned to face him cautiously. The friendly aura that he had sensed moments before was questionable, and he didn't like its uncertainty. However, it wasn't hostile, so Dib didn't feel threatened to quell the aura like he had done when he'd first met Zim.

_Zim…_

"How'd I get here?" Dib asked slowly.

"Don't _you_ remember? Any amnesia you would've had would've been restored with my spell."

The boy's eyebrows furrowed, deep in thought. How _did _he get here? He remembered hanging out with Zim, they were out exploring an old house in an old ravine supposedly rich with ghosts; it was Zim's suggestion they go. Since it didn't matter what time of day ghosts came out, they decided to go during light hours so they could have time to hang out later. The memories of the house were fuzzy. It was falling apart, and he nearly fell through patches in the floor that had rotted away by mold; luckily Zim was there to catch him. They teased each other, Zim popping up out of nowhere and Dib moving things with his telekinesis, but he couldn't remember specific details. In fact, the longer Dib dwelled on the memory, the fuzzier it became. He entered an old room with old furniture and…

He swallowed thickly. His stomach twisted into a knot. He clenched and unclenched his fists in his pockets. "Could someone…have sent me here?" he asked, just a slowly.

The cat gave a thoughtful purr. "Not that I'm aware of." It licked one of his paws and rubbed its face. "Speculum is very finicky with its visitors."

Dib released a shaky breath. "Oh…ok…ok, good."

"Relieved?"

Dib avoided his eyes.

The cat chuckled. "Don't worry. You're not the first."

That caught his interest. "What do you mean?" he asked, turning to face the cat fully.

If cats could shrug, Dib was pretty sure this cat did. "Exactly what I mean. I'm being _very_ transparent." A sly smile played on the creature's lips.

An odd chill went up Dib's spine. The cat's aura had changed, though Dib couldn't be sure as to exactly what. He'd felt something similar to it when he was with Zim, when the little bug got too overconfident and egotistical for his own good, but the cat's aura didn't feel exactly like that. It was similar, though, and his stomach churned once again.

The cat got up again, arching its back in a long, satisfying stretch. "I'm surprised you're not more talkative. Most are."

Dib tried to stop the mental floodgate before it burst, but he was soon swept away by memories of hi-skool flooding his mind. Snickers echoed from the hallway shadows, and laughter roared in the classrooms, Drinks were sprayed in his face, and food was pelted at his clothes. Dozens of loud, irritated auras pounded inside his skull so hard that he wanted to scream and writhe, pulling his hair out from the roots.

Dib shrugged. "Used to it, I guess."

The cat titled its head, giving a thoughtful purr, before lying down, crossing its front paws over each other. "I see."

A heavy silence settled over the two. The clouds continued to roll in the absent breeze. Dib still clenched and unclenched his fists. "How do I get out of here?"

The cat flicked its tail. "Facing yourself, obviously."

"What does that mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like," it purred, slyly.

Dib shuddered. There was that weird aura again, the one he couldn't place, and it was stronger, bubbling under their tense company. He eyed the cat sideways, trying to keep his face neutral. "Why do I get the feeling that it's not?"

The cat shrugged again, not taking its eyes off Dib. "Believe what you want. Either way, you'll find out soon enough." Its mouth twisted into a smirk, its aura flaring hostility.

Dib's body tensed as he prepared to jump away, but something seized his legs. He looked down and shrieked, eyes wide as he saw a hand emerge from the water below and drag him down. He sank quickly, and he desperately tried to clutch the rapidly approaching ground to pull himself out. His lower half was dragged under, and the hand turned into two, reaching up to pull him by the collar of his trench coat. Dib gave a strangled choke as they grabbed his shirt collar along with it. He reached towards the cat. "Please! Help me!"

The cat merely deepened its smirk and bowed its head, chuckling. Dib's head started to pound with the adrenaline and the added pressure of the creature's hostile aura. He tried to reach his energy out, grasp onto the smug little rat, if not physically then mentally. He wanted to clutch its aura between his fists and let it know what it felt like to be strangled as it was forced to drown.

He couldn't reach it, because the hand that had gripped around his coat let go and grabbed him by his scythe-like cowlick. Dib howled when the hostile yanked his hair, and he didn't have enough time to recover his breath before he was plunged into dark water.

Dib thrashed, kicking and clawing at the hostile attached to him, but unable to connect any hits. He continued to be pulled downwards, but Dib's sense of direction was lost the moment he slipped under the water's surface. His lungs burned, his vision blurred, and his head pounded as the pressure started to increase, like knives cutting into the side of his head. Soon his ears popped, and he threw his head back in what would've been a pained scream. Water filled his oxygen-deprived lungs the second he opened his mouth. He jerked and kicked as his throat locked, but his movements grew weaker, his eye lids grew heavy, and soon the firm grip on his torso was the only thing he could feel. The water swirled past him as his brain grew foggy, his frantic heartbeat pounding so hard and fast that he thought his chest would burst.

Is this what it felt like to die?

As Dib's eyes drew closed, the feeling of sleep too strong to fight, his head broke the surface. He threw himself into a coughing fit as he collided with the ground, his entire body seizing with each gasp that filled his desperate lungs. He wasn't sure how long he coughed, but it was long enough to where his chest was now screaming and sore. As he came down from the adrenaline rush, he started shuddering, finally taking in a proper breath. He lied there for a while, still trembling, and rested his head on the cool, wet ground. Rapidly drying water dripped from his hair and brushed his cheeks.

After a long while, he opened his tired eyes. Inky blacks and blues painted the sky above him, with thousands of little white and yellow stars twinkling gently. There were no clouds, and he couldn't see any moon, but there was a soft pale light that bathed the area, which made it a little easier to see despite the shrouding darkness. This place was similar to the one he just left, with nothing but sky all around him, even below, with the thin layer of water on the ground. Dib stood up slowly, his body not ready to function properly after the near-death experience, but he eventually pulled himself to his feet.

Not having the burden of a headache this time, he looked around, though it was harder to pick out potential beings with the night sky surrounding him. The cat from earlier was gone, which he figured because he was the only one that got dragged under. His lips curled into a scowl at how the thing had treated him, laughing at his fate, but he also scolded himself for being so trustworthy of the creature to begin with. However, Dib couldn't blame himself for that, either. It had removed his headache, somehow, and had told him where he was. Not to mention that the cat didn't prove itself to be a potential threat until the very end. He promised himself that he wouldn't be fooled next time.

He stepped forward cautiously, his steps disturbing the centimeter-deep water with little splashes. "Hellooo!" he called, cupping his hands around his mouth. His voice surprisingly bounced around the area as he strained to hear for a potential response.

Nothing answered.

Dib's heart sank. He couldn't be alone. The cat mentioned that there were others. He scolded himself for that thought. It could've easily been lying to him. However…knowing that he was alone didn't sit well with him. The cat said that he should know why he was here, but no matter how hard Dib wracked his brain, the memory of getting here just wasn't there. How long had he been gone? Was Gaz worried? Did Zim miss him? A small part of him screamed "YES!" but the rest of him…

"Dib!"

He sucked in a breath. His head snapped up. "Hello!?"

Dib looked around frantically, straining his ears so hard he could hear his heartbeat thumping within them. He held his breath, his body going stiff. Did he imagine that? He hoped he didn't. It sounded too familiar, and he wanted so _badly _to know that he wasn't here alone.

"Dib-stink! Where are you?!"

Dib released his breath in a shaky laugh. "Zim!" He spun on his heels towards the voice of his friend. Even though his eyes had adjusted to the darkness, he still found it hard to make out anyone in the distance. Then again, his eyes were not the best; he had glasses for a reason. Instead, he searched for Zim's aura. Considering he was the only one here besides himself, he should be able to locate him easily. His eyes scanned the area as he extended his energy, but as he spun slowly in place, he couldn't find him.

Dib furrowed his eyebrows as his breathing grew uneven. He couldn't have imagined it. He _heard _him. He _knew _he did. "Where are you, Zim?!"

"Are you blind? I'm over here!"

Dib turned again and paused when he noticed a dark splotch in the distance. A smile spread on his face as he darted forward. "I see you!" he called as he ran, and Zim walked forward to meet him. Soon, the two were face-to-face with one another. Dib rested his hands on his knees, panting hard.

He looked up at Zim, who donned his signature contacts, wig, and pink hoodie as he stared down at Dib with a smirk. "Bought time you noticed me. You should really let Zim fix your stupid, pathetic eyes. They clearly are a hinderance."

Dib chuckled and stood up straight. It was his turn to look down and smirk. "Not my fault I was cloned with poor eyesight. And no, Zim, we've been over this. You're not touching my eyes."

Zim rolled his in turn. "Suit yourself then, stink-boy. But if you lose me again in this place and then complain that you couldn't find me, don't start begging for my assistance."

"Me? Begging for your help?" Dib scoffed. "In your dreams, space-boy."

"I'll make you beg soon enough when I eventually take over this pathetic ball of dirt!"

Dib rolled his eyes and chuckled, lightly punching Zim's shoulder. "Like I said, keep dreaming."

"Hey!" Zim punched him back, but it was just as light and he was chuckling, too.

They laughed for a bit as Dib's anxiety eased. The thoughts of how he got here didn't matter anymore. Whatever had happened for him to get here, Zim was there with him, and they had both turned out ok. They would get out of this together and be ok. He sighed and smiled shyly, finally relaxing and stuffing his hands into his pockets. "So, any ideas on how we should get out of here?"

Zim's smile faded and he stood up straight, looking around. "There doesn't seem to be anything else here. I suggest we start walking."

Dib didn't want to admit that there was nothing else they could do at the moment, but at the same time, it was hard to suggest anything else. He would've suggested trying to go through the floor like how he got here, but he didn't want to go through nearly drowning again. He shuddered and looked down, afraid that the hostile who dragged him under in the first place would reach out suddenly and put him through that hell again.

He was surprised to find his own reflection staring down at him, barely visible in the pale light of the stars. He cocked his head and raised an eyebrow, watching skeptically as the reflection copied his movements. He supposed seeing his reflection in the water below shouldn't be as surprising as it was, but he couldn't help it; he honestly forgot that thin layer of water was even there and he just happened to be able to walk on air. The water was so clear that it reflected the sky in all its glory, creating a perfect reflection and making the sky and ground look like one. Speculum, the cat had called this place. The name made more sense now.

Dib glanced in front of him to catch Zim's reflection, only see Zim's boots touching the surface of the water. Nothing was below. A chill crawled up Dib's spine as he realized something. The alien was never shy about his emotions, and his aura was very strong compared to others, often the start of Dib's headaches (though, he couldn't tell if that was from his overwhelming aura or his annoying voice). Dib recalled how difficult it had been to find Zim when he first heard his voice, not only because of the darkness, but also because he couldn't sense the strong, over-confident aura that went along with him.

In fact, the alien in front of him had no aura at all.

Dib stiffened. "Zim, where did you come from?"

The creature in question squinted an eye. "Eh? What are you on about now, Dib-stink?"

Dib clenched his fists, trying to keep a straight face. "How did you get here, to this place?"

The alien's eyes narrowed. "Why does that matter to you? Shouldn't we focus on getting out of here?"

Dib gulped, feeling the tension shift, and took a small step back. Even without an aura, he'd grown used to reading the alien like an open book. He knew every facial expression by heart and what each meant. When Zim narrowed his eyes, he was growing irritated, and nothing good ever followed. However, without an aura, Dib couldn't use his ESP to stabilize the alien if he were to get out of hand.

"I-I'm just curious, is all." He stared at his feet.

Zim scoffed. "Typical. Overreacting and fretting over everything like you always do, Dib-beast."

Dib's face fell. "Zim, I didn't mean it like that. Come on…"

Zim turned away, a deep scowl on his face. "Well, how am I supposed to take it when you're being all mopey like that? You're quite pathetic."

Dib blinked, taken aback. "Zim…"

"What? You expect me to deny that?" Zim was facing him again, his teeth baring slightly. "How can I do that when you're always feeling sorry for yourself? _"Oh, I have weird powers that no one else has and the stinky school children make fun of me and call me mean names and I cry into my pillow at night, wah, wah, wah,"_" Zim mocked, stepping towards him and dramatically rubbing his eyes like he was crying.

Dib backed away as Zim came closer, his chest tight and eyes wide with worry. "Zim, what's with you?"

"What's with _me?" _he snarled. "What's with _you?! _Poor little Dib can't handle everyone around him, so he hides and blames them for being mean, but then complains when he's all alone. No wonder no one likes you!"

"Stop it, Zim!"

"No, _you_ stop it! I don't even know why I bother with you. You're just as stupid as the rest of them! Stupid and pathetic and primitive! I was only ever interested in your special little powers, and even then, you're so much a smeet that you can't even do much with them!" He started cackling, small at first before it grew into a full-on maniacal laugh. He threw his head back, howling loudly as his body contorted at an unnatural angle.

Dib shrank back, curling in on himself. Zim had called him names before, it was part of their game back when they fought on a near regular basis, but that insult hit him differently: a sharp blade piercing his skin, cutting deep into his flesh and tearing through layers of muscle, slowly twisting deeper, only to be taken out and plunged back in again, over and over.

Dib shut his eyes tight, unable to stop the few tears that leaked through at Zim's harsh words. "Stop it!" he pleaded, unable to say anything else. How could he? Zim had hurt him before, but Dib thought they were past all that. Thought they were…

"Friends, stink-beast? You thought we were friends?! HA! An Invader needs no one, especially not some low life as pathetic as _you! _In fact…" A whirring noise accompanied Zim's manic chuckling, and Dib's eyes widened as the alien's PAK legs emerged. "I ought to finish you off once and for all!"

Before he could attempt to say anything, one of the legs darted forward. Dib yelped and threw himself to the side, the tip of the leg snagging his coat. He flinched as the fabric tore, and he stumbled as he tried to regain his footing. "Zim, wait! We don't have to—!"

Dib shrieked as another leg came down. The sound of the metal appendage slicing thin air echoed right next to his ear. Zim kept up the act, lifting himself up on his limb enhancers and marching towards the boy. Dib stumbled backwards, narrowly avoiding each one as they stabbed the ground where his feet were a second before.

Zim's eyes were wild in the pale light, and his smile was so wide he looked like his face would split. "_Coward! _Face me like an Irken soldier or take honor in accepting your death! If you're lucky, I'll make it quick!"

Dib's heart pounded against his ribs, his lungs working double time to keep up. He couldn't keep this up forever; Zim's endurance far surpassed his own and he didn't want to use his ESP, even though his instincts screamed at him to do so. However, he didn't need to wonder that for long. One of the legs darted out and caught his foot, flipping him onto his back with a loud _splat!_ He gasped as the wind was knocked from him but couldn't recover fast enough. His arms and legs were pinned in a flash.

Dib writhed, trying to loosen the hold and regain his breath. Zim hovered over him and brought his face close to Dib's until he could feel the alien's breath breathing hot jets of air onto his neck. "Weak little human. All that power and you can't even defend yourself properly. What's the matter? Afraid you'll hurt your _best friend?_" He smirked, the snake-like tongue sliding out of his mouth to lick his shiny, zipped teeth. "You're mine to do with as I please. Perhaps I'll cut open your head to figure out exactly how this pathetic little power of yours works. Maybe make you my little slave, or even send you off to the Tallest!"

Dib's eyes were wild with terror and he desperately squirmed underneath the alien. "No! You wouldn't do that! _Zim _wouldn't do that!"

The alien laughed again, the sound like claws digging into Dib's skull. "You speak like we are two different people! You're wrong, Dib-beast. I _am _Zim! I am _your _Zim!"

"No!"

"Yes!" He clutched Dib's throat between his claws and squeezed. "Your Zim! Your Zim! _Your Zim!"_

Dib couldn't breathe. His heart was beating too fast. His head was pounding. This wasn't Zim. It couldn't be Zim! The being above him tightened his grip and Dib gave a strangled choke. His vision darkened around his eyes. He wanted to thrash. He wanted to scream. But all he could see were those manic fake eyes and cold-blooded smile that looked so happy to be choking the life out of his friend.

_Your Zim! Your Zim! Your Zim!_

NO!

"Get _off!" _Dib ripped his legs from the grip of the PAK legs and planted them square into the alien's chest. He went flying, crashing into the ground in a pile of limbs and metal. Dib coughed as air rushed into his lungs again, and he quickly got up and ran.

Dib heard the metal limbs skittering across the ground a second later. He glanced behind him and shrieked when a limb nearly sliced his arm off. He dodged just in time. "You're not Zim! Leave me alone!"

The imposter let out another manic cackle. "Oh, yes I am! And you know it! Face yourself, Dib-beast!"

Dib's pace wavered slightly as imposter-Zim spoke, and that was just enough time for the alien to scratch Dib's arm with a PAK leg. Dib cried out and clasped his forearm. The cut wasn't deep, but it stung, and he clenched his teeth. A small stream of blood trickled through his fingers and the torn fabric of his coat, and he watched as his blood dripped into the water below.

"Are you afraid, Dib-moster?" he asked. Dib scowled as the alien lunged, all four PAK legs prepared to strike, but this time Dib was ready.

As the PAK legs came down, Dib's eyes glowed amber. Zim screamed as a bubble of water the size of a soccer ball splashed in his face. He scrambled backwards, nearly tumbling into the acidic liquid below. Dib smirked. Any version of Zim was allergic to water.

The being in question raised himself up on his PAK legs again. Dib expected to see a scowl, ready to gloat about catching the other off guard, but imposter-Zim wasn't scowling. His manic grin had grown wider, exposing his teeth, and he licked at the burns on his face with his freaky tongue. "A dirty move coming from you. I was ready to let you off easy, because you're so _fragile_, but if that's how you want to play, then I'll happily return the favor!"

Dib's eyes widened as sawblades and laser guns emerged from the alien's back, resting alongside his PAK legs. He howled and laughed as he charged towards Dib, bringing down everything he had. Dib panicked. His eyes glowed a brighter amber as he pushed away each advance with the flick of his wrist, but Zim was relentless and Dib could feel sweat gathering on his forehead as the assault continued.

"Pathetic little _freak! _Unwanted _nobody! _Why do you even bother trying?! You'll always be an _outcast! _Not even _Zim _wants anything to do with you!"

Even though Dib grew weaker the more the attacks continued, he could still handle them, but not even his ESP could protect him from the words that came out of the alien's mouth.

He flinched, the cruel words cutting deeper than any weapon ever could. However, Dib still screamed when a PAK leg clipped his thigh and sent him tumbling to the ground, and again he was pinned. He struggled once more, but his efforts felt drained, his body shaking too much with each jerky movement.

Zim was in his face again. "You're so very afraid, as you should be…" he purred, his voice just as slimy as that damned tongue that hung out of his mouth.

"I-I'm not afraid." Dib said, his voice and body trembling, unable to look away from those cold, unwavering eyes.

Zim chuckled darkly, "You lie," he whispered, "and I'll tell you a secret now, Dib-thing…" His tongue tickled Dib's ear as he brought his mouth close. "You're going to die alone."

"No…" Dib whined weakly.

"Yes…" Zim hissed, nodding. "All alone, Dib."

Dib couldn't feel his body anymore, couldn't tell if he was breathing or not, couldn't tell if time had stopped. He only stared upwards, the words Zim had said swimming around his head. The creature above him was not Zim, but Dib couldn't do anything more but memorize the features of his face. His green skin, terrible wig, and magenta eyes hidden behind purple contacts.

Dib blinked slowly. Zim still grinned evilly down at him, but his form began to crack, tiny fractures snaking up and down his skin. Pieces of it fell away as the spiderweb of cracks increased, crumbling and shattering like glass as they scattered along the ground. As the pieces fell, parts along Zim's fractured body revealed a new layer, one disquietingly familiar. His face had been chipped away, and beneath the green skin was skin much paler, atop his head was a cowlick much more defined, and fake, purple contacts were now real, amber eyes that glinted behind glasses.

Dib's blood ran cold. The being above him was not Zim. The being above him was himself.

One of the PAK legs flicked its sharp blade against Dib's head. The being above him smiled, its teeth no longer zipper-like, and the voice that came out was Dib's own. "And _I'm _going to kill you."

Something inside Dib snapped. He wasn't sure if it was the PAK leg about to be drilled into his head or seeing himself say those words, but it didn't matter. Before the creature had the chance, Dib's eyes flashed amber as he grabbed the blade with his powers and mentally forced it into the hostile. A strained gasp escaped the being's throat as the PAK leg plunged into its chest, fracturing its skin even more. Dib stared up at himself, the blade lodged in the creature's stomach. Another breath left its mouth, a slow exhale this time, and peered down at Dib.

"Coward…" it hissed. Dib flinched when it burst into thousands of glass shards and rained down into the water below.

Dib lied there for a while, still and numb from the events that just transpired. The sky above him was still night, and it was quiet. Dib unconsciously brushed his fingers through the shallow water, but he couldn't sense a texture. His back was stiff from lying down, but he couldn't move. The cuts along his arm and thighs still stung, but it was a dull throb. His chest hurt, and he realized it was because he was holding his breath. He slowly breathed through his nose but doing so caused everything to whiplash back in his face.

Hot tears streamed down his cheeks before he could stop them, and hiccups wracked his body. He turned on his side and curled his legs to his chest, making himself as small as possible. He made no noise as he cried, not daring to disturb the fragile silence that was presented before him, afraid that he would start howling if he did.

Zim was right. Dib, _himself, _was right: He had just killed himself, and now he was alone.

_AN: Thanks for reading the first chapter of this story! I've had this idea for a while and I finally feel confident enough to write and share it. It's a crossover, so I know that's not everyone's thing, but if you could comment/review, I'd greatly appreciate it ^^_

_The Dib in this story belongs to HitaMory on tumblr, which is why he has special abilities he doesn't possess in canon. If you liked the character, I recommend checking them out :) Hope you stay tuned for the next chapter!_


End file.
